


King Callum

by Sorrowful_Cheshire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowful_Cheshire/pseuds/Sorrowful_Cheshire
Summary: He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this. He would NEVER wish for this.He was Never Supposed to be here.And yet here he is. Because of the insatiable Bloodlust of Elves & Dragons."Ezran, little buddy, I miss you" Callum open his eyes to the Elves chained before him "Now, What to do with you?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Prolouge: A Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to make this after reading 'Mirror Mirror' by Penkindisbestspecibus.

"Woah!" Callum gasped in awe at what he laid his eyes on.  
  
He put a hand up on the Mirror.  
  
"It's Beautiful" Callum Sat Down and Started to Draw the Mirror Room.

Looking down at his work he had an outline of the room.

"I wonder what this room is?"

His sketch came to a stop when he saw movement.

A cloak came into the room and walked over to the shelf.

Suddenly they shifted and turned to look Directly at Callum.

His breath stilled as the figure approached him.

"Um, Hi" He gave a small wave and an awkward smile.

The Person, Man?, didn't react but instead just straightened their Clasp.

"Can-Can you not see me?" He waved an arm in front of the mirror man.

No response.

He turned around and went back to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, a large one and started reading.

Callum was entranced, fascinated by this strange man in the mirror.  
  
He watched him for-well he didn't know how long. He kept looking up every so often as he sketched him into the image of the room.

The man put the book down and made his way out of the room before stopping dead in his track and then turned.  
  
Like something caught his eye.

He looked at the Mirror and reached out his hand the fire in the fireplace leapt to his hand before he extinguished it making the entire room go black.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw a four fingered hand on the Glass.

The Room was illuminated once more and the strange man appeared again but this time with a clarity to his vision.

His eyes slowly descended until they locked with Callum's.

Callum waved once more and was greeted with an amused Smile and a Raised Brow.

There was still no sound but now they could see one another now.

" _Can you understand this"_ The man seemed even more confused by his hand movements.

"Okay, I guess Not"

Callum opened his book to and empty page.

**Hello, can you read this?**

He was greeted by a more sincere nod.

He lifted a hand and a book flew from the shelf to his hand and a some sort of object to the other.

_Greetings Human_

**Its nice to meet you, My name is Callum, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you the mirror just...reacted on its own**

_It is noo trouble at all, I am soo Glad to have company, Might I ask what was that you were doing with your hands?_

**Oh that was sign language. Its a way to communicate to other people who cannot talk or hear you**.

_Fascinating, What purpose would that serve? I can't imagine you would use it to talk to others through magic Mirrors_

**My Aunt is Deaf, that's the inability to hear, so she she was taught this so that she can communicate with others**

_Do all humans know how to do this?_

**No, while she talks with her hands she has an interpreter to voice her thoughts**

He grabbed his Chin in though, very amused by this thought.

**Um, I'm sorry but what is your name I feel very strange to talk to someone without knowing their name**

He seemed to ponder this for a bit before writing something down.

As he looked upon the word it vanished.

Callum shook his head.

**The Words just washed away**

The man Frowned.

**Can you not tell me your name?**

He just stared at Callum with a Solemn look.

**Sorry I didn't know.**

No response.

**You have four fingers on your hands are you perhaps an elf?!**

The amusement came back as he pulled back the hood revealing his horns.

Callums pupils Dilated with curiosity.

**You are a very unusual and not at all what I've been told about elves. You don't seem to be repulsed by me, a mere human, and your not trying to killing me upon looking at me, ~~though I don't know if you could~~ , Err sorry ignore that**

He laughed again.

_Yes, I guess you Could say that I am the unusual elf. I've always strived to help the humans where others would see your kind go extinct._

**Why?**

_Do I need a reason to help another person who you see in need of help?_

Callum felt his heart beat.

**Is there anything that you need?**

His eyebrows raised. Like he's never been asked that before.

_While I am enjoying your company. Its been so long since I've heard the voice of anther creature._

**I'd love to help but I'm not sure how**

_You'll just need these_ items

* * *

"Callum, what ARE you doing?!"

The sound of Virens voice froze him in place.

He turned to see the stern Mage approach him.

"Um I was just going to the storage Tower"

"With a Bag full a random assortment of items?" He moved to take teh bag and Callum held the bad open for him

"A Handkerchief, a Thread and Needle, a Geode, A Mortar and Pestle, and a Knife. What possible reason could you have for all of these and in the storage tower no less?!"

His gaze was disproving as he held a knife in one hand and staff in the other.

"Okay you caught me, I was gonna practice etiquette. I've read about this courtship ritual that's done in Evenere. I figured that as not being a blood son of King Harrow that I'd have to be married off to maintain relations with other Kingdoms to keep the peace. I Figured that I better make myself useful and learn the process before hand so that I know how to court Queen Fareeda's Daughters properly. Then when Ezran takes the thrown I can support his Decisions in Evenere you know influence them to go with what ever he decides."

"Hm, Finally making yourself useful" He dropped the knife back into the bag. "Its good to see your finally taking the position your given seriously, King Harrow is an Overly Generous Man. Its about time you earned your keep"

Had he not a lifetime of similar things said to him that might've hurt.

Its fine I'm sure he doesn't mean it to be hurtful, this is just the way he talks. In his eyes I'm just a good for-nothing mooching off his and King Harrows success. In his eyes this is what I was always meant for.

"Get to work then and remember eye contact is very important when speaking to nobility" He walked past Callum about to go on his way when Callum spoke up.

"Lord Viren?" He turned.

"What do you know about that Mirror?"

His back straitened.

"That" He let out a exasperated sigh "Mirror" He almost spat the word out like it was a venom on his tounge "Is nothing, I've tried everyspell and incantation and nothing works on it."

He accidentally seems to have struck a chord.

"I don't understand it and it has driven me to the brink of madness with-" He looked up at Callum Mid Rant. "Why are you asking me about the Mirror"

Callum looked to the side and looked embarrassed. "Well I just kinda stumbled upon it one day and been using it to practice talking." Which wasn't a total lie. He was using as a normal mirror before it revealed an Kindly Elf Man.

"Was I not supposed to see it? Are you gonna give it to the King as a Gift?!"

Virens eyes softened from their accusatory glare to just general disinterest.

He pinched the bridge of his nose

"No what was I thinking" His said to himself doing a poor job at whispering. "NO its not a gift for the king its something that he's ordered me to stop looking into."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I would know that if I was aloud to further research it but NOOO Harrow just HAS to keep me from possibly discovering the greatest discovery in all of human history"

"Well if anything significant changes with the Mirror while I'm using it I'll be sure to let you know"

Viren glanced at Callum and regained his composure.

"Yes well, focused on your courting. What exatly is it you said this prosses is?"

"Oh its" He looked Down in the bag. "Its dinner manners they have a bit where they grind their own herbs for some 'fresh' spices" Also not technically a lie as they did do that process in the kingdom of Evenere.

This seemed to satisfying him as he went on his way.

* * *

Callum walked in and closed the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

He could see his new Friend ready with a duplicate items on his end.

Callum took a deep breath and gave a nod of confirmation.

He followed his movements precisely. He threaded the cloth till it mirrored the other.

Then he let the cloth float and drew a purple energy in the air.

If he had any doubts before they were certainly gone now. He saw him do magic tracing a glyph in the air. He was truly, a mage.

He Cracked the geode in the cloth, he grinned some of the gem into the chalice of water.

Callum was a bit taken aback not realizing they'd be drinking it.

"Cheers" And he down it. It was tasteless, not a fun experience, it held no flavor. It just felt like a texture going down his throat.

And now to cut himself.  
  
He have a look of uncertainty but his friend just smiled wordlessly reassuring him.

He took a break and in a swift motion cut his hand and it spilled into the Mortar.

Callum grabbed his hand and looked back up to probably the creepiest thing he's ever seen in his life.

A Caterpillar climbed out of his mouth onto his hand and into the mortar only to appear on his side.

Callum looked at him with confusion and disgust. He just Flicked his ear in response.

Hesitantly Callum held out his non bloodied hand to the caterpillar. It hurried onto his hand and he lifted it to his ear which attached itself to the edge.

" _Speak_ " A Deep Voice came from the bug and Callum looked back at his elf friend, were they friends now?

" _Speak so that I may hear you_ " Sure enough his mouth moved when the voice was heard.

"Wow, your voice is a lot deeper than I had thought it was"

" _ahahahah_ " It was soo smooth and rich c he'd never heard a voice like his before. But then again he'd never met anyone like him before so maybe this was normal for him.

" _How long I've waited to hear the sound of another voice. How May I Serve You?!"_

Callum shuttered at how he was addressed, like he was someone important.

"Ugh, you don't have to serve me we're friends now, I wouldn't feel right making someone else be subservient to me" Callum really didn't like that.

" _Are we really friends?!"_

"Well yeah I mean yes I'd like that very much, if that's okay"

" _I am more than happy to be your friend Callum"_

"Oh, could you tell me your name now"

" _My name would mean nothing to you_ "

"Please I feel like I dehumanize you by just calling your my mirror elf friend."

With a Sigh he relented.

" _Aaravos_ "

Callums eyes lit up.

"Aaravos" He tested it out on his tongue "Its nice to meet your Aaravos, I am Callum"

The newly named Aaravos smiled a gentle smile at him.

Strange, its almost as if he doesn't like his name. But would wouldn't like such a cool name? Aaravos.

The connection clicked in his brain. "Wait I know you"

Aaravos raised a brow.

"Aaravos: "Finally he told me his name. I had never heard a name like his. But I had also never imagined an elf like him. He is stronger, older, and wiser than any other magical creature in Xadia Where others look down on us, calls us inferior, he sees great potential in us." History of Katolis volume 3. You helped the very first human civilization. You gifted Katolis with his staff."

"Your THE Aaravos, Friend to all Humans"

The elf was taken aback by this.

" _You know of me?!_ "

"Of course, everyone thought you were just an allegory for the elves kindness for banishing humans instead of slaughtering us but there was a debate of whether or not you were a person or not because no one could ever believe that any Elf could or would EVER shown Humans Kindness"

"Because of you, Humanity is alive today. So on behalf of all Humanity, Thank you Aaravos" Callum bowed to him.

He's never had someone bow to him out of sincerity before.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make that weird, But what Happened to you?"

" _I was imprisoned in this Confinement by Avizandum"_

"Whose that?"

" _He's an Arch Dragon of the Sky and the current Dragon King_ "

"Well its Former now"

" _What?!_ "

"You have a lot of Catching up to do, Starting with The Death of the Dragon King"


	3. Magic is Easy, Talking with your Hands is hard.

" _Avizandum is Dead?_ "

"If you mean the Dragon King then yes, I-" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I didn't want to hide that from you if were going to be friends, I mean if you still want to be friends after this, I wanted to let you know now rather than latter" Callum closed his eyes ready to struck down.

Aaravos could not contain his joy and let out laughter.

Callum Opened his eyes.

" _I am delighted THAT arrogant Monster is dead, Thank you Callum what a beautiful way to start our everlasting Friendship_ "

"Um I feel like you shouldn't be Glad that the King of Dragons was murdered by humans"

Their was something that flashed in Aaravos's eyes. It was for the Briefest second but it was gone as quickly as it had came.

" _I have no love of that beast, HE is the reason I am Where I Am today"_ There was a gentle Malice in his voice as he spoke.

Callum moved to look behind him.

"That doesn't really look like your in captivity"

" _Yes, Its very well appointed"_ He waved to the room behind him. " _But make no mistake THIS has been My prison for the past few centuries!_ " He spat out those words with Vigor.

Callum looked at him wide eyed.

"I-Did you say Centuries?"

" _Yes about 300 years give or take a few decades_ "

"But you don't look old at all...Is-Is that normal for Elves"

Aaravos Smiled.

" _Star-Touched Elves have a longevity that far surpasses the life-cycle of any Human or Elf_ "

"Wow" Aw was apparent in his voice. "So your immortal then?"

" _My kind can be killed but none of us have yet to have shown any drawbacks of aging"_

"Oh, wow that's amazing. You must have seen soo much have you met anyone interesting?"

" _Interesting, well I'd have to say the most interesting person that I've ever met would have to be the First Human Mage"_

"Ziard" Callum's fingers Clenched onto the rim of his jacket.

" _Yes, a Truly marvelous man. I'd always suspected you humans off being capable of being something more and he proved me right. By discovering a new source of Magic"_

'And the creator of Dark Magic' Callum added in his head

"Then you WERE the one that gifted him his staff."

_"Ah yes I remember it fondly. He was so happy when I gave it to him. He manged to save an entire Kingdom of people from the hardships and famine." His smile melted away into a scowl._

" _Then Sol Regem Murdered him_ "

Callum Placed a hand on the Mirror "For what its worth, I'm sorry for your loss"

"Is there anything I can do for you?!" He looked up at Callum. "I don't know any Magic but maybe I could get you some other comfort. Like Moving the Mirror to a better View or getting information that you need?"

" _I WOULD like to know How Avizandum died...And more about you"_

"Me?" Callum was confused no one ever wanted him for anything, well except Ezran but he doesn't need me he has a castle of people and every animal he's ever across.

" _I am quite perplexed how a human could have killed the Most powerful being in the world died and then how I my confines was taken from his Lair. And as you are the first being, I've met in an unbearable amount of time I would like to know how you came across me and how one talks with their hands_ " He tried to mimic what Callum hand done not being able to sign anything.

Callum grabbed his left arm.

"I'm not really anyone special, I was just playing with the-" He looked back up at Aaravos looking at his eager expression and choose his words very carefully "With my brother" That felt weird to say. He's used to referring to Ezran as the King as people tend to correct him when he talks about him in such a casual manner. Ezran, the only person left in this world that cared about him. He's just glad he doesn't hate him. 'I shouldn't tell him about Ezran. Not yet anyways'

"He was hiding and I was trying to find him when He got called away by his father"

Aaravos raised a brow.

" _His Father?_ "

"Yeah we're half brothers, Our Mother was captain of the Royal Guard but after her" He took a moment to breath "Her Death, I'm looked at as more of a trespasser than anything else by everyone around me." 'Usurper is probably more accurate.'

"A _s_ for, Avizandum, I think you said, I don't really know. The only people who would know are the King and Lord Viren as they were the ones who killed him. I could ask him if you'd like but I don't think I'll be able to move the mirror to him without anyone noticing."  
  
Another Chuckle out of the star covered elf.

" _You need only be present in front of him and I shall hear the words he speaks so long as you have the bug on_ _you_ "

"Really?!" He reached up and petted the caterpillar with two fingers "That's a relief and really convenient really."

He looked back to his Elf man.  
  
"So The plan is to find out how The Dragon King Died and show you how to" and he started signing as he talked "Talk like this"

Aaravos saw his hands moving and moved his hands in unison and Callum laughed. " ** _No No your moving your hands too fast you have too slow them down otherwise people won't be able to see what your saying"_**

He tried again " _tALk LiKE tHiS_ " It was Callum's turn to laugh " ** _You got it but your still a little fast_** "

Aaravos huffed frustrated but did his best to contain himself.

" _I am not used to having to go so slowly with my hands, Normally I am commanding forth the Elements to bend to my whims I need draw them quickly lest they become ineffectual in battle_ "

The amusement his Callum's eyes turned to awe.

"What's it like to do magic?" His hands back down to his sides

His frustration lessened as he saw a familiar spark in Callum's eyes one that he saw ooh so long ago.

" _Magic is an extension of myself and all magical creatures I simply draw a Rune of the Primal Source I wished to connect to_ " a Blue light lit up " _And Speak the word of the Spell, Aspiro_ " He then breathed into the rune and wind spun around him.

Callum was in awe. Whenever he saw magic it was always done from the blood of creature on either Claudia's or Lord Viren's hands with their black eyes. But this, This was amazing it felt amazing to bear witness to.

"I wish I could do that" He said placing a hand on the mirror starting with awe and then frowned Sorrowfully Knowing he could never do that.

" _Would you like to Learn_?"

Callum was very taken aback.

"You-You could teach me how to do that?"

" _Its quite simple and I believe you already know how_ "

And his heartbeat went straight to his ears.

" _Dark Maigc IS by the one of the Only means of casting magic its perfectly natural, no different from hunting an animal for food. You take whats theirs and make it your own_ " His words were sweet and seductive dripping with honey with every syllable spoken.

'All the better to hide the poison' He thought instinctively.

" _It is in your very nature as a human to wield dark magic_ "

He looked around Aaravos features as seemed to get sharper as he let a smile onto his face that equated that of a Cheshire Cat.

"Is there really no other way?"

His expression pulled back into a confidence eyes half lidded " _You COULD use a Primal Stone but those are soo few and far between and I couldn't begin to tell you where they might have gone since my absence_ "

Callum's face lit up like a firework in the sky.

"Oh I know where to get one"

" _Ah_ " Aaravos was genuinely surprised and it showed with his out agape as Callum turn and left the room with haste.


End file.
